myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock Part 12 - Jellyfish Fight!
Inside The Nether, SpongeBob and Friends are inside the minecarts, and around them is dangerous* Patrick: Wow. The Nether. Pearl: Yeah... That is a LOT of lava. And fire. And other things that could burn you to death. SpongeBob: :O Oh no. *He reacted like this because there is a HUGE DROP in front of them!* Patrick: Oh that's a drop. That is very, very much a drop. Squidward: :/? What are you talking about, new guy? What drrrrOh crap! :O You weren't kidding. SpongeBob: *Covers his eyes* Oh crap. (Ok i THINK this is what Jesse said? *Shrugs*) *As they ride down, SpongeBob, Gary, Pearl, and Patrick are all scared. Squidward seems to be the only one who enjoys it!* *Gary screams good!* SpongeBob: Oh, no. *They see incoming stuff that might hurt their heads, for sure they must DUCK with their heads, or else their heads gets suddenly hurt!* Pearl: Duck! *SpongeBob and maybe everybody else ducked, just like everybody else* Pearl: Watch it! *ONE more, and they duck one more time!* *In the ending of the road, there is like a lava curtain in the way there* *Squidward suddenly sees!* Squidward: <:/ Okay, so I'm not the only one seeing that we're running out of track, right? Pearl: No! Squidward: <:O Good! *SpongeBob suddenly spots a switch/lever* Pearl: SpongeBob! That switch! Now! Do it! SpongeBob: Ohhh, arms, don't fail/fall me now... *SpongeBob also suddenly moves his arm and LUCKILY hit the switch!* Ye-ah! Woo! *Luckily, their carts stops JUST in time there, and so, the ground sinks* Haha, wow, I thought something bad was going to happen there but, heh, I guess everything's going to be... *Very guess not, is because they is not stuck together anymore there, and they ride in different directions!* Whoa! Pearl: SpongeBob! SpongeBob/Patrick: No! Squidward: No! Patrick: Whoa! Pearl: Wait! Patrick and/or Squidward: Oh man! Oh, man! *Ok Squidward!* *Suddenly, SpongeBob is so lonely, SpongeBob seems to lost his friends for now anyway btw!* SpongeBob: <:/ Uhhhhhhh, Squidward? Pearl? Gary? Anybody?! *SpongeBob seems to hear meowing, and on the other side of the tracks, there is Gary, and a hyena attempts to eat Gary and ducks everytime the hyena attempts to eat him* *Luckily, SpongeBob's cart came closer to Gary's* SpongeBob: :O Hang on, Gary! >:/! *SpongeBob pulls out his sword and hits the hyena with it, he hits the hyena and uh huh the hyena he hits then looks at SpongeBob and growls, so SpongeBob is so quick and PUSHED down The Hyena to it's death!* Gary: :D! SpongeBob: :D Gary!! *Gary is glad SpongeBob saved him, and so, Gary jumps to SpongeBob's cart behind himself* Okay Gary, remember when I said everything was going to be just fine before? I know I was wrong THEN but I have a very good feeling about this time-- *Gary stares in shock as a Giant Huge Jellyfish (MAYBE Same from earlier returned!) appears over SpongeBob* :O Whoa! *Three more Jellyfishes then comes, ok two actually, but the first one makes them THREE together, and the same first one then attempts to zap SpongeBob* :O Duck! *SpongeBob ducks and fortunately, the zapping from The Jellyfish hits SpongeBob's sword, and it returns to The Jellyfish, zapping itself by accident!* *SpongeBob later looks at his own sword!* SpongeBob: :O Oh, i think i got an idea! *SpongeBob hits back the zappings, cool uh, zappings returns so cool at all three Jellyfishes, first, second, and third Jellyfishes all dies as SpongeBob defeated them so cool and so done, SpongeBob is so done and takes back the sword behind himself!* SpongeBob: Well. Jellyfish are OFFICIALLY crossed off my to-see list. Done with the Jellyfish. Never need to see them -- O_O *SpongeBob stops talking as they sees another Jellyfish once again, on top of them* -_- Ahhh crap. *The Jellyfish then zaps this time at Gary's cart behind SpongeBob, so Gary screams and SpongeBob catches Gary which sits with SpongeBob now* *They ride up a rail now!* SpongeBob: <:(! This-is-bad, this-is-bad, this-is-bad. *SpongeBob starts screaming in slow motion suddenly and so, SpongeBob and Gary flies PAST The Jellyfish like an E.T. Reference right it IS E.T. Reference rlly, like the moon there! And so, as normal speed returns, they are at the back of the REST of their friends so right, they returned really!* *Patrick, Pearl, and Squidward looks at SpongeBob and Gary behind themselves!* SpongeBob: <:) Is... Ha.. Is everyone okay? Squidward: :(... I mean I'm not dead. I guess that's pretty good. Pearl: Ditto. Ditto with the not dead. Patrick: O_O I just can't believe that Sandy comes comes down here all the time... This place is awful. *SpongeBob and Gary now still looks at their friends now!* Your throat's going to be sore later, Squidward. Squidward: Why? Patrick: I mean... Wasn't that you doing all that screaming before? Sounded like you were really shredding your larynx. SpongeBob: You know how you have those experiences you remember and reminisce about for the rest of your lives? Squidward: :/ Yeah? SpongeBob: :D... <:/ This isn't one of those. -_- Let's never discuss this ever again. *They then are close to the last part pretty soon!* *And... End of Part 12! Part 12 was easy!* Category:Blog posts